Computer systems typically comprise a combination of computer programs and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, storage devices, and processors. The computer programs are stored in the storage devices and are executed by the processors.
Computers are often connected via networks, such as in cloud computing or client/server models. In such models, computers typically execute a program known as a firewall, whose purpose is to help keep the computers and the network secure. Firewalls typically control the incoming and outgoing data between a computer and a network by analyzing the data, determining whether or not the computer should allow the data to be sent to or received from the network, and by logging (saving or storing) selected portions (or all) of the data to a log file.